


A Little Winter One-Shot

by CarlottaStudios



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I'm tagging the other storm hawks, because there's a tiny scene of them at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlottaStudios/pseuds/CarlottaStudios
Summary: The storm hawks go skating, and Aerrow and Piper have a nice little moment together...(this was a little gift to a friend of mine on DeviantART)





	A Little Winter One-Shot

It was winter; a new year had come. And the storm hawks were celebrating by doing some winter activities on snowy terras. Now, they were ice skating. But, frankly, not all of them knew how to skate. In fact, only Aerrow, Finn and Junko knew how. So now, the wallop was trying to teach Stork how to skate, or, more accurately, trying to get him to move at all.

“Come on Stork!” Junko said for the umpteenth time. “Just take a step toward me. I’ll help you.”

The merb just stared at the ice below him, wearing skates tailored for his merb feet. His legs were shaking as though he were on a stage. He tentatively moved his right foot…and slipped. He landed on his belly, his legs in the air and his arms in strange positions. Finn then skated by, smirking at the pilot.

“Having trouble Stork?” he said.

Stork glared and growled a bit at the show-off sharpshooter.

Meanwhile, Aerrow was coaxing Piper to try skating toward him.

“A-A-Are you sure about this Aerrow?” she said.

Aerrow suppressed a chuckle. He secretly loved it when Piper stuttered. She was just so cute when she was nervous.

“I promise you’ll be fine.” he said. “Just try and come closer without taking a step. Try to glide. Like this:”

He started to skate. Moving gracefully, he made a figure-8 around Piper, then expertly skidded to a halt in front of her. Piper was still a bit unconvinced.

“What if I fall?” she asked.

Aerrow smiled.

“If you fall, I’ll catch you.”

For inexplicable reason, a hint of pink flushed in Piper’s cheeks. Then it was gone, so quickly that Aerrow thought he had imagined it.

“You promise?”

“I promise. Just do what I do.”

Aerrow demonstrated again. Piper squinted, then tried to mimic Aerrow’s movements. And she succeeded! Smiling, Piper did it again, and again! This was so easy! Sure, she needed a bit of practice, she didn’t yet have the same speed and grace as the sky knight had, but she was getting there. Aerrow grinned, and the two began skating together, Aerrow speeding ahead, then swiftly turning back. Soon, Piper was picking up the pace, her confidence growing. The two were laughing, going faster and faster, almost flying across the long, wide expanse of ice surrounding them.

As Aerrow sped up again, Piper tried to follow. But her motion didn’t go as planned. She had slipped, unprepared for her sudden movement. She waved her arms around, about to lose her balance. But Aerrow quickly skated over and caught her.

“Hey!” he laughed as their bodies almost slammed together, and Piper’s dark hands flattened against his chest.

She clung to him, eyeing the ground with wide, scared eyes. His arms were around her waist, holding her close to him, close enough for Aerrow to feel Piper’s heartbeat against his own. It was beating rapidly like the pulse of a bird. He smiled.

“Hey,” he said again, but in a different, softer, gentler and more soothing voice.

Piper then looked up at him. And Aerrow found himself staring at his navigator. It was like he couldn’t look away. He had only just noticed just how gorgeous Piper’s golden eyes were. They stood out even more brilliantly against the blues and whites of the snowy landscape around them. For a few moments, time seemed to stop; it was like the world was holding its breath. Dreamily, Aerrow reached up and brushed Piper’s bangs away from her face, so he could fully appreciate those jewel-like eyes.

“Piper,” he breathed, still entranced by her golden orbs. “Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?”

No mistake, the girl definitely blushed this time.

“No.” she said.

For her part, Piper was too mesmerized by Aerrow’s own emerald irises to say anything else. She’d always loved his eyes, but now, wrapped tight in his strong embrace, pressed close to his sturdy frame, her face mere inches away from his, all she could was gaze into them.

“Well you do.” her sky knight said, leaning close, his eyes half closed.

She felt his breath on her face. Hoping she wasn’t dreaming, she closed her own eyes and tilted her head closer still. Their lips touched, and shivers of bliss suddenly shot up and down their limbs. The kiss was short, too short for Aerrow’s liking, but sweet. It was a moment that he would never forget.

“I…I love you Aerrow.” Piper said when they both pulled away.

They were the words that Aerrow had longed to hear for months, maybe years now, and words that Piper had been longing to say. And now that she said them, her sky knight grinned and kissed her again. The second kiss lasted longer, and was a bit more passionate than the last. But nothing could ever replace that first one.


End file.
